Ignorance
by KiaMianara
Summary: Set during RotF; Insight on Starscream’s thoughts during the discussion between him Megatron and The Fallen shortly after Megatron’s revival.


RotF-Movie Vers

Actually I don't have much to say about this one. I went to watch the movie on the first day all on my own since I just can't find anyone in my city who shares my passion and I sat there absorbing everything and then I went home and wrote this.

I could have published it right away, but I didn't really felt like it and now that the worst typos and such are corrected I decided to just get over with it.

*~*~*~*~*

"I must not let him know!"

The sentence rang clear in the seeker's head, repeating over and over again. One claw moved from the wall to lose wiring hanging from the ceiling and to the pillar like structure of scrap metal supporting The Fallen, giving him hold in what had once been the bridge of the great warship Nemesis. The contact with something solid and _real_ and the constant mantra were all that kept him from breaking down right now, while he tried to get it in that thick head of his leader that they needed energon fast, or all the protoforms resting deeper within the spaceship would die just like the one hanging from his other claw.

"I must not let him know!"

The Fallen knew of course. That sick, old bastard _always_ knew more than he let on, but instead of sharing he rather played almighty, mystical master from time before time and ignored it.

If it wouldn't be for one thing Starscream wouldn't mind as much as he did. He loved fighting, the thrill of war. It was so satisfying to see those ground pounding fools calling themselves Autobots run in mortal fear when he approached from the horizon and nothing was more pleasing than to break the hope for victory that to his great entertainment never stopped to flicker up in their optics just before he once again proved his superiority, before he outmanoeuvred their missiles with ease and ended their miserable, unimportant lives. And there could be no sound sweeter in this universe than the screeching of metal when he tore his enemies apart.

Yes, if it wouldn't be for that one fact the Air Commander would have loved to drag this war on for ever, but all that seemed senseless to him because of the dead protoform hanging from his servo.

"I must not let him know I care!"

If asked no one, not even Starscream himself, would have described him as caring. Most were convinced he didn't even know that word, but he did. That they couldn't let harm fall upon any protoform was a threat he shared with many of his seeker brethren, if not all. Maybe it was Primus himself who had a servo in this, trying to ensure the survival of his creations by making the best of them the protectors of the youngest, but his oh so great Lord Megatron wouldn't see it that way. He would only see just another weakness, probably ranking it even worse that the seekers' need to flock together whenever they could. The need to socialize was completely lost on the silver tyrant, as was obviously the need to ensure the life og the next generation.

"I must not let him know I care!"

If Megatron ever got to know how much it actually bothered his second to see the unsparked beings wither away he would very likely kill some instantly just to punish him for failures that weren't his to begin with. He had almost revealed it when the silver tyrant had pressed him against the chambers in his anger, destroyed the one of this lifeless, nameless creature still between the seeker's talons.

Oh how he wanted to press it against his sparkchamber in illogical hope to maybe find a spark left within it. He wanted to coo and cradle it and put it to recharge and do all the things Megatron would say were weak and soft, not understanding that every great warrior started out weak and soft and, more than anything else, helpless, but he couldn't. All Starscream could do was put his vocalizer to good use and argue and convince his Lords to speed things up and get the energon the needed so badly if they didn't want to lose all future warriors for their cause.

Later, when he had ensured the survival of the other protoforms, later, when Megatron was basking in his victory and busy sucking up to The Fallen, then he would mourn this unlived life and all the others that hadn't made it. Then he would cradle them close and coo to them and find a suiting place for their grave and then move one and make sure those that had survived were taken care of properly. And then Megatron just _had_ to see that sometimes it was necessary to be soft, but until then ...

"I must not let him know I care!"

**End**


End file.
